Nakbin
Nakbin Nakbin(낙빈):Habaek's first love - she is the very reason why every year, a bride must be sacrificed to Habaek. When she died, Habaek promised that he would return to her, no matter what her form is. She was revealed to be the very first person who Habaek met in the human world and initially thought that she was human. Because of her young age, Habaek promised himself that she is to become his bride and waited for her to come of age. After their marriage, Nakbin would often speak of the spider lily, which represents a hopeful but tragic fate for lovers. Hoo-Ye cared for her as she was his sister, she was very attached to him and despised humans for taking advantage of Hoo-ye. While it is suggested that she willingly agreed to marry Habaek as part of Emperor's plans in exchange for saving Hoo-ye from death, her love for Habaek appeared to be genuine, in spite of her stating otherwise. Tired of being a used for all sorts of things and unwilling to kill Habaek, Nakbin cursed him so that his power would diminish during the day so he won't be used against the fire gods, though Habaek commented that she could have just ordered him to die. Nakbin apparently died long ago, though those bearing her appearance continue to appear before Habaek through the emperor's machinations. Nakbin later appears at the Emperor's palace, alive only due to the Emperor's magic; her body cannot be sustained outside the Imperial Country. While the Emperor's supposition that Habaek's great love for Nakbin will force him to remain in the Imperial Country proved to be absolute, Nakbin chose to let go of Habaek first when he revealed to her that she was not his only bride and that another woman was actually his soul mate, though Habaek would not send Nakbin away. In response, Nakbin angrily refused to release Habaek from his curse and damages his eye. Tired of living an artificial life, she blames Habaek for failing to let go of her as she releases the spell maintaining her life. As she dies at last, Nakbin added that she will forgive him for looking at Soah with his remaining eye which Habaek later on honored by specifically telling Soah that he'll look only at her with his one eye even though his damaged eye has already healed. : Though Nakbin has finally died, it is revealed that her actions in life prevent her rebirth. In order to save Habaek's life after Suh-wang-mo's attempts to kill Soah go awry, Suh-wang-mo agrees to allow Nakbin's rebirth as a human in exchange for a cure from Hoo-yee. A reborn Nakbin appears years later as a cold and distant child with a strained relationship with her mother in particular. When she meets Habaek, she decides to forgive and release him from his curse; shortly afterward, all memories of her past life are erased and she lives the rest of her life with a happier relationship with her family.